Simplify the expression. $-n(3n-8)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-n}$ $ = ({-n} \times 3n) + ({-n} \times -8)$ $ = (-3n^{2}) + (8n)$ $ = -3n^{2} + 8n$